


The Feelings We Hide

by grislupis



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grislupis/pseuds/grislupis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick little something, you can like it or leave it. Now that's up to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Feelings We Hide

Danse and I had traveled around the Commonwealth for a while now. We were doing missions for both Rhys and Haylen at the same time as to make the best use of our time out in the field and essentially kill two birds with one stone. The summertime heat was pretty nasty coupled with the high humidity we had been experiencing as of late, and the radiation storms were starting to get pretty ruthless time after time.   
The rain was not very cold, and the mission had been rather a grueling. We cleared out a section of South Boston and then turned it into a road trip down through Weston for some little gizmo for Halyen. After several mole rat attacks, dogs, ghouls and the super mutant hive we dispatched, we had both been at each other throats for different small mistakes. It was stupid and petty, but sometimes we just didn't get along.  
It was only about ten days ago I saw Danse get out of his armor for the first time, and I was surprised by his appearance. He was not as tall as I thought he was going to be, and his body was gorgeous. I had no idea he had such lovely legs that led to a tight sweet looking ass like that! Oh, those chest muscles what I wouldn't give to see that man in his underwear or naked for that much. I had no idea he was a FUCKING STUD! I never thought about him like that until that day, seeing him for the first time without his gear.  
He was my sponsor, and I didn't want to do anything to screw up our careers, but it didn't hurt to look. I made damn sure he never saw me stealing a glimpse of him, but I honestly don't like he would have cared and lately he hasn't at all. I made sure what I felt wasn't showing and that way it didn't become awkward. Well, at least, I was hoping it wasn't.  
It had been raining like hell for several hours, and we had a long hike back to the police station ahead of us. Neither of us felt like going the distance feeling like crap, so we started looking for a place to lay down for a while and wait for the storm out. Danse spotted a dilapidated old house with a partially collapsed roof in the distance. We made our way inside under the roof and to the rear of the house into a large utility type closet. It was the only thing that had any real shelter left in the place.  
Danse had pissed me off earlier with all his complaining about how his back hurt, the rain was starting to rust his armor and so on. I was sick of hearing it, and it wasn't like him to go on like that. Every time I tried asking him about it, he would just bite my head off so I stopped talking altogether for a couple of hours, and that sure didn't help matters any.  
"Are you going to make something to eat?" Danse asked in an unkind impatient tone. I dropped my messenger bag on the floor in the corner and pulled out a can of cram and rotated it in my hand for a moment.   
"Yeah, here ya go!" I stood up and threw the can at him so hard it bounced off his armor, hit the ceiling and impaled itself on the wall behind him. At this, he and I both got out of our power armor, and Danse got right up in my face.  
"What the hell was the meaning for that Knight?!" His spit sprinkling my face as I slugged him in the chest, pushing him slightly back out of my face and grabbed he my wrist, turned me around and bent it backward behind me hard. His hot breath against the back of my neck.  
"What is your problem Knight?! Should I file charges against your for insubordination and assault on your commanding officer?! Huh! Is that what you want, or maybe I'll just punish you myself seeing as we're so far out of reach of an ordinary course of action." His voice changed as he spoke, dropping me to the floor and pinning me beneath him.   
"You're the one that's been an asshole for days! I'm just a reflection of you!" I spouted off struggling under his weight.  
"Oh really. Now I will just punish you for your actions right here and now." His hissed out slowly as he grabbed the back of my left thigh and squeezed it. He began spanking me hard with his free, and I just laid there burying my face in my arm. After five or six swats on the ass, he slowly brought his hand down and squeezed my butt cheek as hard as he could, and I cried out.  
"That's what you get! Now get to sleep! I don't want to hear any more shit out of you tonight soldier." He stood up and left me there on the floor. I watched him unroll his bag and flop down on it with his back to me. I got up and did the same across the room from him. I was surprised that he would do that to me, it didn't hurt, though, and I think he liked it.  
As I laid there the heat, coupled with the humidity made it nearly impossible to sleep. I was sweaty and hot, and I wasn't sure if it is entirely due to the weather. I tossed and turned until I decided to take off my uniform and sleep in my underwear. I looked over at Danse, who appeared to be sleeping in his underwear already, and I slowly took my uniform off and laid it next to me. I looked back up at the ceiling as another radiation storm's thunder could be heard in the distance. I kept thinking about how he squeezed my ass with those strong hands, and it made me horny as hell.   
At this point, I would never get any sleep without some release. I felt my hands gravitate to my groin area, and I watched Danse make damn sure he was asleep. I had never attempted to masturbate this close to him, but that thunderstorm would help cover it up. It started to rain, and I slowly let my hands dive around my lady parts. I had needs, and I would do whatever it took to make sure they were met in secrecy. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on the task at hand. The rain was so loud now I could have started yelling at the top of lungs, and he probably wouldn't have heard me.  
I circled my clit and rolled it in-between my fingers as I slid one finger from my other hand into myself. I bit my lower lip and tried not to make a sound, but my breathing couldn't be helped. I licked my lips and stroked myself for a few seconds when I heard Danse move. I snapped my eyes open and clenched my fists in a quick attempt to remove my hands from my groin, but he grabbed my left arm and held it there. He was kneeling next to me in his underwear with a have crooked smile on his face.  
I laid there and watched his expression as his eyes wandered over me.  
"I didn't--."  
"Know I could hear you?" He finished my sentence for me as he licked his lips.  
"I have been listening to you masturbate in your sleep for the past four days and sometimes even twice a night. I have heard you whisper out my name, and I can't help but feel the same about you as I lie over there and do the same as you're doing. I have been jerking myself off to the thought of you for a while now, watching you get in and out of your armor, and I look at your nicely sculpted body every time. I can't tell you how many times I've shot my load all over the wall listening to you and thinking about what you do to yourself in the dark."  
He looked into my eyes, and I could see his conviction rolling inside him.  
"I wish you were an officer of the brotherhood. Oh, the things we would be doing right now--. I want you to finish what you started." He cooed me with his soft tone as the Thunder snapped overhead.  
"Okay. I never knew you thought of me like that. That's really hot Danse. I never wanted to jeopardize your life in the brotherhood; I know how much it means to you. "  
"Let me worry about the Brotherhood, you just focus on right here and right now."  
He let go of my arm, and I watched as he got on his knees at my side and pulled out his hard erect cock. He pulled his briefs down just far enough so he could get a grip on himself comfortably. I tried not to stare too much, but GOD DAMN HE'S SO WELL ENDOWED. I closed my eyes and slowly started again as Danse slowly stroked himself watching me. I let myself think about the nasty things that we could do to each other.  
I slid my finger in and out of myself faster now and squirmed as I beat my clit senseless. It felt so good, and I was so wet that it was easily now to go was fast as I wanted. My breathing quickened as I got close and my entire body went rigid, as I came really hard and rolled my head back.  
"Oh, Danse look at what you do to me."  
I whispered out, and as I pulled my finger out of myself, he grabbed my hand and brought it out to his mouth. He put my finger in his mouth and sucked my cum off of it making a sweet humming sound as he enjoyed it.  
"Oh, you taste just the way you look, fucking delicious," He whispered as he let go of my hand and he continued to jerk on his pulsating beast of a cock. He thrust his head up towards the ceiling as the sweat rolled down his chest and he jerked it harder and faster than I thought was possible. A few seconds later his hot cum erupted all over my breasts and stomach as he called my name in an almost sub-audible voice.   
"I hope the next time I catch you jerking yourself off to me, we'll both be in a better position to do a little something more about it. Oh, the feelings we hide when we stand up for what we believe in."


End file.
